A Chama Vermelha
by Molki
Summary: Um acontecimento inusitado faz Kyo ter dúvidas sobre as ações de Iori. Uma conversa esclarecedora pode ajudar a melhorar as coisas entre os dois. Contém YAOI.
1. Sobre a fic

**Fic: **A Chama Vermelha (Obsessão)

**Par: **IorixKyo (KOF)

**Autora: **Molkita

**Beta: **Ninguém! Então vão perdoando os erros, tá? xD

**Advertência: **Fic YAOI! Se não gosta, não leia.

**Nota: **Nada disso aconteceu de verdade, os personagens dessa fanfic não me pertencem e não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso.

**Sumário:** Se passa em uma época depois de Kyo e Iori já terem feito parte do mesmo time, um acontecimento inusitado os leva a uma conversa séria e o resto você vai ter que descobrir lendo! xD


	2. A Chama Vermelha

**A Chama Vermelha (Obsessão)**

Pôs a mão no rosto e respirou fundo.

Não deveria ter falado aquilo.

Desde o instante que as palavras deixaram seus lábios ele soube que tinha dito algo errado. Também pudera, a expressão de choque de Benimaru não o deixava pensar de outra maneira.

"Ele fez o quê?!"

Coçou a cabeça. "Nada, esquece."

"Kyo, agora que você começou, vai ter que-"

"Beni," interrompeu. "Não sei se você ouviu direito o que falei, mas não estou querendo o acusar dizendo que ele _fez_ nada, disse que _acho_ que ele fez isso, o que é bem diferente."

"Mas se você _achou_ isso, algo estranho deve ter acontecido." Deu um meio sorriso. "Descreva o que aconteceu."

Revirou os olhos e moveu a cabeça negativamente, tudo para esconder o fato de que aquela conversa estava o deixando sem graça. "Não vou narrar fatos pra colocar ainda mais besteiras em sua cabeça."

"Mas as _besteiras_ só virão para minha cabeça caso esses _fatos_ inspirem minha criatividade, se é que você me entende." Riu ajeitando-se em sua cadeira, já esperando pelas palavras do amigo.

"Sei muito bem que pra esse tipo de coisa você sempre está inspirado." 

"Opa, opa, não precisa começar a me ofender só porque está com vergonha."

"Não estou com vergonha coisa nenhuma." Retrucou desviando o olhar.

"Claro que não está." Riu baixinho antes de respirar fundo. "Agora vamos, conte com detalhes o que aconteceu ou vou continuar pensando que Iori Yagami te assediou."

"Não fale esse tipo de coisa!" Moveu-se na cadeira inquieto. "Não foi nada demais, ele só..." engoliu em seco, mas se esforçou ao máximo para tentar manter a neutralidade em seu tom. "Tocou meu abdômen." Apressou-se em continuar. "Provavelmente foi sem querer."

"Kyo," Benimaru sorria, deliciando-se com nervosismo do outro. "Na primeira vez, você me falou que ele tinha _acariciado_ seu abdômen."

O rapaz moreno fechou os olhos com força por alguns segundos, desejando mais uma vez ter permanecido calado em relação ao incidente daquela tarde. "É só que foi um toque mais prolongado, então acabei usando a palavra errada, só isso."

"É mesmo?" Benimaru ergueu uma sobrancelha em descrença. "Tome mais cuidado com o vocabulário que vai usar da próxima vez." Levou a xícara de chá aos seus lábios, mas continuou antes de saborear o líquido quente: "E eu pensando que era coisa séria... Achei que vocês dois não estivessem mais brigando sempre que se viam."

"E não estamos." Kyo colocou sua própria xícara sobre a mesinha de centro. "Há muito o Iori não sai por aí me caçando com o intuito de me matar, também não pulamos mais um na garganta do outro quando nos encontramos por acaso na rua, mas sabe como é, temos personalidades muito diferentes e gênios fortes, sempre acabamos discutindo por qualquer coisa."

"Até concordo com as personalidades diferentes, mas existem coisas em ambos que são iguais," tomou outro gole do chá. "Essas cabeças duras que os dois carregam sobre os pescoços, por exemplo." Voltou a preencher a xícara. "Qual foi o motivo da briga dessa vez?"

O outro fechou a cara, não gostava de ser comparado ao seu eterno rival daquela maneira. Ele não era tão irritante quanto Iori, era? "Ele falou uma coisa que não gostei."

"Só isso?"

"Bem, eu falei que ele era um idiota que não entendia nada." Confessou.

Benimaru revirou os olhos. "E?"

"E também disse que as botas que ele estava usando eram ridículas."

"Kyo," colocou sua xícara sobre o centro antes mesmo de terminar de beber o chá.

"Eu queria o ofender de alguma forma, Beni!" O moreno tentou se defender. "E como eu ia saber que ele se irritaria tanto por causa das malditas botas?!"

"O que ele falou pra te irritar?" Perguntou o louro com voz calma enquanto adicionava açúcar ao líquido em seu copo.

"Isso não vem ao caso." Kyo cruzou os braços.

"Kyo." Disse simplesmente e olhou dentro dos olhos do amigo.

"Argh!" Passou as duas mãos pelo rosto em frustração. "Ele perguntou se era verdade que eu gostava de escrever poemas e quando confirmei, ele riu de minha cara!"

"Bem, estranho mesmo seria se ele tivesse dito que também os escrevia."

"Beni!"

"Okay, entendo seus motivos pra ter ficado bravo. Mas me fale, a briga foi muito feia?"

"Não." Respondeu rápido e pareceu pensar bem no que diria em seguida. "Nem tanto..."

"Conte-me exatamente como as coisas aconteceram," Ajeitou uma mecha de seu cabelo, que excepcionalmente não estava projetado para cima como era de costume, colocando-a atrás da orelha. "Ele avançou pra cima de você e te bateu?"

"Ele me empurrou contra a parede e ficou me olhando com raiva, mas quando tentei me desvencilhar e ergui uma mão pra me defender, ele segurou meu pulso e disse _'não'_. Fiquei sem entender... Na hora pensei que ele estivesse dizendo que não queria brigar realmente, mas ele não me soltou e continuou a me olhar com raiva." Respirou fundo. "Foi então que aconteceu _aquilo_."

O louro continuou olhando pasmo para o amigo antes de rir. "Quer dizer que o dito _'toque'_ não aconteceu no meio de uma sessão de socos ou algo assim?"

"...não..."

"Kyo, isso torna tudo ainda mais estranho!" Benimaru riu alto. "E é verdade mesmo que foi só um toque? Não vou sair por aí espalhando, prometo." Beijou os dedos cruzados.

"Você não tem nada que estar se metendo com isso." Parecia estar voltando a se irritar.

"Aah, Kyo, assim vou achar que você não é meu amigo, será que ainda não confia em mim?" Cruzou os braços, realmente parecia estar se ofendendo com a atitude do outro.

Voltou a revirar os olhos. "Está bem, está bem, eu conto, não comece com seus dramas." Olhou fixamente para o amigo. "Mas que fique claro, o que estou falando aqui foi só a impressão que tive, não quero estar acusando ninguém." Passou a mão pelos cabelos rapidamente. "Até porque duvido muito que minha impressão esteja certa."

"Claro, claro, vou manter isso em mente." O louro se moveu até estar sentando na ponta da cadeira. Parecia exageradamente ansioso.

Kyo não pôde deixar de ficar um pouco temeroso quanto à curiosidade excessiva do amigo. Era bom que ele mantivesse a boca calada...

"Ele me tocou por debaixo da camisa." Disse tudo de uma vez, se esforçando para manter-se calmo, como se o que ele acabara falando não o afetasse de nenhuma maneira. "Não demorou muito, mas o toque também não foi rápido demais." Desviou os olhos porque não agüentava mais ver a expressão de choque do outro.

Quando finalmente conseguiu fechar a boca, Benimaru apontou para o rapaz em sua frente. "Kyo, você foi assediado!" 

"Quê? Não!" Virou-se na direção do louro, já irritado com sua afirmação. "Falei que você pensaria essas besteiras!"

"Mas, Kyo," e a campainha escolheu aquele momento para tocar. "Vou ver quem é," se ergueu. "Mas não ouse sair daqui, ainda temos muito a conversar." Deu um tapinha no ombro do outro antes de seguir para verificar quem estava tocando a campainha de forma tão insistente. "Quem é?! Será que pode ter paciência?"

"Não tenho mais nada para falar, Beni, aliás-" Calou-se assim que a porta se abriu e ele pôde ver, acima da cabeça de Benimaru, os fios vermelhos que lhe eram tão familiares.

"Iori?" O louro questionou com um sorriso estranho curvando seus lábios. "Veio visitar o Kyo?"

O mais alto ficou olhando o rapaz em sua frente por alguns segundos. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Ora, vim visitar meu amigo, assim como você." Declarou.

"Eu não vim visitar amigo." Começou a inspecionar o cômodo, aproveitando-se de sua vantagem de altura para tal. "Quero falar com o Kusanagi, esse é o apartamento dele, não é? Onde ele está?"

"Ora, ele está bem aqui." Virou-se rapidamente indicando as cadeiras da sala. "Ou não." Constatou intrigado que Kyo não estava mais lá.

"Fui pegar mais chá." Veio a voz da cozinha antes mesmo que Kyo aparecesse novamente na sala. A verdade é que ele havia saído dali por impulso assim que viu Iori, mas certamente não poderia revelar isso... O chá era uma ótima desculpa, então. "O que você quer?" Questionou olhando firme nos olhos do ruivo.

"Quero falar com você." A voz de Iori soou ainda mais grave que o normal.

Kyo seguiu para sentar-se em uma das cadeiras. "Pode falar."

Iori ficou o olhando por um tempo. "Não vai me deixar entrar antes?"

O moreno deu de ombros. "Se quisesse entrar já teria entrado, não é como se eu estivesse te impedindo."

O ruivo exibiu um sorriso torto. "Ao contrário de algumas pessoas, tenho bons modos."

Benimaru riu. "Já vão começar a brigar?"

Empurrando o louro para o lado, Iori abriu passagem e adentrou a sala, mas não antes de dirigir um olhar de desprezo na direção de Benimaru, que estava o olhando surpreso. "Não vim aqui para falar com babá de gente grande."

"Como é?!" Pô-se na frente do ruivo, querendo uma explicação.

"Você ouviu o que falei." Suspirou exasperado. "Já disse que não vim aqui pra falar com você, então saia de minha frente." Sorriu com maldade. "Por favor?"

Benimaru comprimiu os olhos, mas mesmo que relutante, saiu da frente do rapaz mais alto. "Seja breve."

"Breve? Por que deveria? Você controla o tempo que ele fala com outras pessoas também?" Voltou a encarar o louro. "Na verdade acho que seria adequado se você se retirasse, talvez a conversa demore e não quero que você ouça nada dela, detesto fofoca." 

"O que você está insinuando, seu-"

"Beni," Kyo interrompeu. "Falo com você amanhã?"

"Mas Kyo!"

"Acho melhor você ir. É a primeira vez que o Iori me procura pra dizer algo, deve ser importante." O moreno disse sério. "Depois entro em contato com você."

A expressão de Benimaru se transformou em uma máscara de raiva quando ele dirigiu o olhar para Iori. "Espero que você tenha algo muito importante mesmo a dizer." Tornou a olhar para Kyo. "E se você prefere assim, tudo bem, amanhã terminaremos nossa conversa." E sem mais uma palavra, dirigiu-se à porta.

Um incômodo silêncio caiu sobre a sala no momento em que Benimaru fechou a porta atrás de si. Após alguns segundos, Iori se aproximou de onde o outro estava e sentou-se em uma cadeira localizada em sua frente.

Kyo acompanhou com cuidado os movimentos do outro, focou cada detalhe dele, como sempre fazia quando se encontrava com o ruivo. Sua calça de couro em tom avermelhado, sua camisa que deixava grande parte de seu peito exposto, a fina tira de couro que envolvia seu pescoço e também as botas que ele havia esquecido de deixar na entrada do apartamento. Era uma espécie de ritual que Kusanagi parecia não conseguir evitar.

"O que você quer?" Seu tom não foi muito educado.

Iori moveu-se na cadeira, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável, parecia estar ignorando o outro, tamanha era a indiferença refletida em seu rosto. Inclinou-se para frente e apoiou o queixo nas mãos cruzadas, encarando o mais baixo.

Kyo riu com sarcasmo. "Se veio aqui só pra ficar me olhando, então-"

"Não devia se envergonhar de seus poemas." A voz calma de Iori ecoou com clareza por todo o cômodo.

"Como?" Ele queria se certificar de que tinha ouvido certo.

"Quando me falou de seus poemas, você achou que eu estava zombando deles só porque ri, pra mim isso prova que você tem vergonha do que faz."

"Não venha me dizer que você não riu de mim!" Protestou com indignação.

"Não ri de você." O ruivo continuou em tom neutro. "Ri porque fiquei surpreso e admirado, não imaginava que você se envolvesse com esse tipo de coisa, mas também não acho que tenha algo errado nisso. Acho até interessante."

"Quê?" Seu cenho estava franzido em confusão e irritação, toda a calmaria do outro estava o frustrando de alguma maneira. "Você zombou de mim, Yagami, sei disso, não me venha com esses joguinhos agora."

"Não. _Você_ zombou de mim." Apontou para suas próprias botas. "Qual o problema com minhas botas? Gosto delas."

Kyo não pôde deixar de corrigir seu pensamento: não tinha sido esquecimento, Iori havia entrado calçado de propósito.

"E posso não entender de tudo, mas entendo muita coisa, não sou _idiota_."

O moreno passou a mão pelo rosto e riu sem acreditar naquela situação. "Yagami, se você não percebeu, falei aquilo tudo porque-"

"Não acho que você seja um idiota," o mais alto dos dois parecia estar disposto a continuar falando sem dar muita importância ao que o outro tinha pra dizer em sua defesa. "Parei de pensar dessa forma há muito tempo."

Kusanagi o olhava impressionado. Como conseguia falar tais coisas como se nada daquilo tivesse importância? Como conseguia manter toda aquela calma?

"Quero que pare de pensar isso de mim também." Recostou-se na cadeira. "E voltando aos poemas, não vejo problema em você gostar de escrevê-los, como já falei. Temos que fazer o que gostamos e o fato de você ser um lutador não implica que as únicas coisas importantes sejam as lutas, sei muito bem disso."

"Sabe?" O moreno ergueu a sobrancelha em desconfiança.

"Sei. Já falei pra você que odeio violência."

Kyo riu. "Falou, mas pra mim é difícil aceitar que alguém tão sedento por vingança e que tentou me matar por tantos anos odeie a violência. Pra mim isso soa ilógico."

"Pode até não ter lógica pra você, mas é assim que as coisas são. Sua lógica é única, já que todos pensam diferente, você deveria saber disso."

"Tudo bem, você tem razão." Encheu sua xícara com o chá que havia trazido. "Quando falei aquelas coisas estava tentando te irritar, porque você tinha me irritado, fico surpreso em ver que realmente consegui, achei que você não levava a sério o que eu dizia." Tomou um gole lento. "Acho que agora estamos resolvidos, vamos deixar esse assunto de lado. Chá?"

"Não." Respondeu secamente, já se erguendo.

"Tudo bem então, obrigado pela visita." Kyo disse com sarcasmo antes de levar novamente a xícara aos seus lábios para um novo gole, riu e moveu a cabeça negativamente quando Iori passou por sua cadeira, ele era mesmo um indivíduo de comportamento imprevisível... Procurá-lo àquela hora apenas pra dizer essas coisas... "Não esqueça de fechar a porta ao passa-" Calou-se subitamente, boca suspensa, xícara em mão, quando sentiu as mãos fortes de Iori pousarem com firmeza em seus ombros. Olhou para cima apenas para se deparar com os olhos nada amigáveis de Yagami.

"_Não_ quero chá, _não_ vou embora agora e _não_ acho que devemos parar nossa conversa por aqui." Declarou em um tom baixo e acusador.

Kyo tentou falar, mas em poucos segundos viu-se de pé, erguido pela força do outro. Iori segurava seus dois braços com força. Mas o que estava acontecendo?! O som da xícara estilhaçando-se no chão fez com que seus pensamentos ficassem ainda mais perturbados.

"Você pensa que sou mesmo um idiota, não pensa?" Sua boca se contorceu em um sorriso. "Acha que vivo de odiar e que não dou a mínima para os que me odeiam, pensa que não entendo nada e que não tenho uma vida normal como a sua por opção, não é mesmo?"

"Mas do que você está falando, idiota?" Kyo tentou se desvencilhar, mas logo foi empurrado contra a parede com força, as mãos do outro ainda prendiam seus braços. "Iori, não seja estúpido! Não venha me culpar por suas frustrações!" Fechou os olhos com força ao sentir as unhas de Iori ferirem sua pele. "Engraçado," riu, apesar da súbita onda de dor que invadira seu corpo. "Acho que é bem melhor ter vergonha de meus _poemas _do que ter vergonha _do que sou_." Ele viu quando o mais alto franziu o cenho e cerrou os dentes ao mesmo tempo em que o prensava com mais força de encontro à parede. "Realmente desconheço muito sobre você, mas não tire conclusões sobre o que penso a seu respeito sem ao menos me questionar antes."

A expressão de Iori tornou-se mais suave. "O que você pensa de mim?" Perguntou em um tom baixo.

"Acho que você é um idiota que age sem pensar," falou erguendo os olhos para exibir bem sua expressão de raiva, podia sentir a respiração do ruivo em seu rosto. "Mas também penso que você não é uma pessoa tão ruim quanto muitos pensam, se fosse, não estaria preocupado com o que _eu _penso a seu respeito, por exemplo." Deixou que um sorriso torto curvasse seus lábios. "Você não precisa ter vergonha do que é, Yagami, porque você não deve explicações a ninguém e, usando _suas_ palavras, temos que fazer o que gostamos, não importa o que os outros pensam."

Iori riu baixinho, um som que estranhamente fez os cabelos da nunca de Kyo se erguerem.

"Você adora bancar o espertinho, não é, Kusanagi?" E tendo isso dito, ele moveu rapidamente as mãos para a parte traseira de Kyo, segurando firme ali e erguendo-o um pouco do chão, ignorando totalmente a exclamação surpresa do mais baixo. "Não tenho vergonha alguma de ser quem sou e não dou à mínima para o que os outros pensam de mim." Inclinou-se um pouco mais e encostou sua testa na do outro. "Estranhamente, a idéia de que _você_ me vê com maus olhos me perturba cada dia mais."

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?!" Kyo protestou tentando afastar o outro homem. "Enlouqueceu de vez?!"

Iori moveu a cabeça negativamente, seu enorme sorriso chegava a ser assustador. "Não enlouqueci, Kyo," pronunciou o nome do outro de forma provocativa e ergueu um pouco mais o corpo do mais baixo, pressionando com força seu próprio corpo de encontro ao dele, conseguindo total suporte de seu peso dessa forma. "Estou apenas... _fazendo o que gosto_." E sem mais avisos, uniu seus lábios aos do outro com violência. Insistiu até que Kyo parasse de mover a cabeça para os lados, procurou o ângulo certo sem fechar os olhos, assistiu a raiva se transformar em choque, medo e então insegurança no semblante do outro.

As mãos de Kyo já não o empurravam, permaneciam paradas, apoiadas em seus ombros, mas também não faziam menção alguma que indicasse que ele estava disposto a voltar a se mexer. Permaneceu parado, firme onde estava graças à força com que Iori o prendia contra a parede, olhando fixamente dentro dos olhos do ruivo, como se estivesse questionando o que tudo aquilo significava. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que talvez fosse melhor _não saber_ o que aquilo significava. Quando seu lábio inferior foi capturado pelos de Yagami, seu coração falhou uma batida, uma estranha onda de prazer tomava o lugar de qualquer outro sentimento que estivera presente anteriormente. Tentou evitar o beijo uma última vez, mas a sensação da língua quente de Iori tocando de forma hesitante seu lábio foi o bastante para que ele soubesse que não conseguiria resistir... O fato era que talvez ele não _quisesse_ resistir...

O barulho quase inaudível que Kyo fez quando Iori arriscou morder seu lábio de leve foi incentivo suficiente para que o ruivo começasse a sugar o lábio macio como tinha tido vontade de fazer por várias vezes no passado. Yagami ergueu uma de suas mãos para acariciar a face do outro e sentir seu cabelo sedoso, ele então pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo com a ponta de sua língua e quando não encontrou nenhuma resistência, não pensou duas vezes, deslizou a mão até a nuca do outro, prendendo seus dedos aos fios ali presentes e puxando a cabeça do moreno mais pra trás, querendo ganhar melhor acesso, explorando cada recanto de sua boca. A idéia de estar violentando Kyo de uma nova forma, uma que não envolvia punhos e tampouco chamas, fazia seu sangue ferver.

O rapaz de cabelos negros sentia o ambiente ficar mais quente, a agressividade e intensidade do beijo entorpeciam sua mente, ele fechou as mãos com força, agarrando o tecido da camisa do outro como se estivesse se preparando para empurrá-lo a qualquer instante, mas isso ele não fez... Permaneceu parado, querendo ver o que aconteceria em seguida. Sabia que deveria estar se sentindo humilhado por permitir que o homem que mais odiou até hoje estivesse fazendo isso com ele, mas tal sentimento não tinha espaço algum em sua mente no momento, talvez depois ele fosse se arrepender, mas, por hora, tudo o que Kyo queria era sentir o ar ser roubado de seus pulmões por aquele beijo e ouvir as respirações pesadas que começavam a preencher todo o ambiente.

Eventualmente, Iori ergueu uma das pernas de Kyo, enquanto prendia sua cintura com o outro braço, querendo trazer seu compro para mais perto de si. Quando Kyo soltou sua camisa para envolver seus ombros com os dois braços, ele não pôde deixar de fechar os olhos em apreciação e sorrir em meio ao beijo.

No mesmo instante, Kyo desfez o beijo em uma busca quase desesperada por ar. "Não sei qual a graça... estúpido..." Falou ofegante enquanto olhava com olhos semicerrados para o mais alto, a rouquidão de sua própria voz o fez sentir-se envergonhado. A quem ele estava querendo enganar com aquela falsa agressividade, afinal?

Iori sorriu em puro deleite. Nem os seus sonhos mais perversos tinham lhe permitido saborear uma imagem de Kyo assim tão... Tentadora. Sequer formulou uma resposta, aplicou um considerável beijo à garganta do rapaz em seus braços segundos antes de prender a gola da camisa branca dele e rasga-la com um único puxão, firme e preciso.

O moreno tentou protestar, mas a sensação das mãos do outro percorrendo a extensão de seu peito desnudo retirou qualquer pensamento coerente de sua mente. "Bastardo..." Foi tudo o que conseguiu elaborar enquanto o ruivo se desfazia do que tinha sobrado de sua peça de roupa.

"Se desde o primeiro momento você tivesse me xingado com esse tom de voz, garanto que não teríamos permanecido rivais por muito tempo." Alegou Iori em um sussurro sensual, suas mãos tentando identificar os pontos mais sensíveis da pele recém exposta do outro. "Gosto de sentir você, Kusanagi." Lambeu a linha do maxilar do outro e então aproximou o máximo possível seus lábios dos de Kyo sem que eles se tocassem. "Gosto e quero sentir mais de você, mas não quero forçá-lo a nada." Beijou rapidamente os lábios do rapaz de cabelos negros antes de afastar, mesmo que relutante, seu corpo do dele.

Kyo pareceu surpreso por alguns segundos, demorou um pouco para se mover, passou a mão por seus cabelos, tentando se recompor da melhor forma, olhou para os lados e respirou fundo antes de começar a caminhar, evitou todas as tentativas de manter contato visual provindas de Iori.

O ruivo tentou evitar o sorriso malicioso quando viu que a porta aberta pelo outro revelara o quarto, mas falhou miseravelmente.

"Pare de rir e mova-se, estúpido." Reclamou desviando mais uma vez os olhos dos do outro. Não tinha sinais de raiva em sua voz, mas sim uma ansiedade quase palpável. Kyo não sabia se o que estava fazendo era certo, mas acreditava que não seria capaz de parar agora, se o fizesse, certamente passaria o resto de sua vida lembrando dessa noite e se perguntando o que teria acontecido se ele tivesse tido coragem de arriscar...

Iori se aproximou com movimentos lentos, sentindo a tensão crescendo no outro e adorando isso. "Você sabe como me provocar, hm?" Falou de encontro ao ouvido de Kyo, beijando sua orelha logo depois. Não demorou até que ele estivesse puxando o rapaz de cabelos negros na direção da cama, ajudando-o a se acomodar sobre o colchão enquanto os dois trocavam beijos desajeitados, a mudança de cenário tinha tornado a situação um pouco diferente. Agora eles tinham tido tempo, mesmo que pouco, para pensar além do impulso momentâneo e mesmo assim pretendiam dar continuidade àquilo... Tudo parecia mais real agora que o ardor do primeiro contato tinha diminuído e cada beijo que trocavam agora parecia carregar certa quantidade de culpa. O ruivo ergueu o corpo para observar o rapaz deitado sobre a cama, seu peito descoberto subindo e descendo enquanto ele tentava normalizar sua respiração. Sorriu e tirou sua própria camisa, jogando-a em um dos cantos do quarto. Kyo tinha tido sua chance de desistir, mas não tinha o feito, Iori não conseguia parar de se perguntar mentalmente qual seria a sua motivação.

Como que movido por um desejo repentino, Kyo sentou-se na cama assim que viu o torso despido do outro, precisava sentir naquele instante a pele que havia permanecido desconhecida por seus olhos até então. As pontas de seus dedos tocavam com leveza o corpo de Iori.

O mais alto dos dois fechou os olhos, apreciando a maciez da face de Kyo quando este a pressionou de encontro ao seu abdômen, ele ergueu as mãos de encontro aos cabelos do outro, adorando a forma como os fios escorriam facilmente por entre seus dedos. Inclinou-se e capturou os lábios do moreno em um beijo antes de sentar-se na cama e o puxar para junto de si, moveu-se até encontrar uma posição confortável e então guiou o outro até que este estivesse sentado em seu colo, seus torsos colados pelo abraço quase sufocante.

"Sempre tive vontade de te segurar assim." Revelou entre beijos aplicados ao pescoço esguio de Kyo.

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus, não diga esse tipo de coisa!" O moreno escondeu o rosto na curva de seu ombro.

Iori riu. "E por que não deveria?"

"Porque é embaraçoso, oras!" Mordeu com delicadeza a orelha do outro. "Sou contra falatórios enquanto faço _essas coisas_."

Com movimentos rápidos, Iori deitou Kyo sobre a cama e cobriu-o com seu corpo. "E eu sou contra permanecer calado quando temos algo que queremos dizer." Beijou o queixo do outro rapaz. "Foi tão fácil pra mim te ameaçar de morte... Em compensação, precisei desse tempo todo pra conseguir dizer que já tive vontade de te abraçar, me sinto um estúpido quando penso isso."

Kyo riu com maldade. "Você não tinha me falado isso."

"Mas falei agora, não falei?" Riu também, afastando algumas mechas que estavam escondendo os olhos do moreno que, Iori notou, estavam brilhando excessivamente no momento.

"Pretende mesmo ficar só me olhando?" Kyo perguntou rindo para esconder que a intensidade do olhar do outro estava o incomodando. "Vai me beijar outra vez ou está esperando um pedi..." perdeu a fala por alguns segundos quando sentiu Iori abrir o botão de sua calça com dedos habilidosos. "...do?" Suas bocas estavam unidas em um beijo voraz no instante seguinte.

"Não creio que eu esteja precisando de pedidos no momento." Beijava com carinho o canto da boca do outro enquanto terminava de baixar seu zíper. "Agir de acordo com minha própria vontade parece estar me trazendo bons resultados." Completou quando deslizou a mão por sobre a nova peça de roupa revelada.

Kyo teve que fazer um grande esforço para não arquear as costas ante o toque repentino, mas não pôde deixar de fechar os olhos e prender a respiração.

Iori ficou de joelhos e terminou de tirar a calça de Kyo.

"Livre-se da sua também." Ofegou o moreno. "Não quero estar em desvantagem."

Sem pensar duas vezes, o ruivo desceu da cama e se desfez de sua própria calça, o sorriso em seus lábios indicava que a visão de Kyo deitado na cama daquele jeito, respirando pesadamente enquanto o olhava se despir, o agradava. Muito, por sinal. Voltou para a cama rapidamente, deitando-se ao lado do outro e o puxando para um abraço e mais um beijo.

Os dois estavam deitados de lado agora e ficaram se olhando quando o beijo foi desfeito, Kyo tinha um braço passado pela cintura de Iori, enquanto o último acariciava seu ombro.

Havia tanto que ele queria falar, mas sabia que no momento atos eram bem mais significativos. Deslizou sua perna entre as de Kyo, sentindo o mesmo se aproximar um pouco mais, descansando sua testa em seu queixo, parecendo tão ansioso quanto ele pelo que os dois sabiam que estava por vir. Começou a se mover lentamente, testando, apoiando sua mão no quadril do outro para ter um melhor controle, Kyo beijava seus lábios com uma lentidão sensual agora, olhos fechados enquanto suas mãos deslizavam da nuca de Iori até onde conseguia alcançar em suas costas. Foram necessários alguns segundos de torturante lentidão até que seus corpos se encaixassem de forma confortável, mas logo Iori se viu perdido naquela sensação, seu corpo parecia se mover por si só e quando Kyo passou a acompanhar o seu ritmo, movendo o corpo de encontro ao seu também, ele não pôde deixar de externar sua aprovação através de um gemido rouco.

Tal som fez com que um arrepio percorresse todo o corpo de Kyo, ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, aceitando de uma só vez todas as fortes e confusas sensações que aquela situação tão inesperada estava lhe causando. "Iori..."

O ruivo beijou o pescoço do outro com entusiasmo e aumentou o ritmo de suas investidas, nunca pensou que ouvir seu nome poderia causar uma reação tão violenta e imediata em seu corpo. "Eu sei," sussurrou de encontro ao ouvido de Kyo, erguendo um pouco mais a perna dele para aumentar ainda mais o contato. "Eu sei." A pouca roupa que ainda separava o pleno contato de suas peles começava a o incomodar, mas era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam, não sabia como Kyo reagiria caso ele tentasse tirar sua roupa de baixo e definitivamente não queria estragar aquele momento, já tinha conseguido bem mais do que o que havia imaginado... Seus planos com essa visita repentina tinham incluído, definitivamente, um beijo roubado, nem que para isso ele tivesse que despertar mais uma vez o ódio que Kyo um dia sentira por sua pessoa, precisava nem que fosse de um beijo ou tinha certeza que poderia enlouquecer com as inúmeras fantasias envolvendo o outro homem que invadiam diariamente seus pensamentos, mas nunca imaginou que chegaria tão longe, o melhor de tudo era saber que tinha o consentimento do outro. "Kyo..." Sugou com força a pele sensível abaixo da orelha do moreno, o que arrancou do mesmo uma pequena exclamação embebida de prazer.

Seu ritmo havia se tornado frenético agora, seus corpos se moviam com agilidade e as mãos de ambos pareciam estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. O mais baixo puxou o outro para mais perto, sua perna e seus braços exigindo que o ruivo não deixasse espaço algum dentre seus corpos suados. Ele abriu os olhos e viu que o outro o observava, não queria dizer nada que pudesse diminuir a intensidade do momento íntimo que os dois compartilhavam, então simplesmente sorriu, um sorriso que nenhum sentimento de confusão parecia ter maculado. Kyo começava a achar que havia tomado a decisão certa, como se arrepender de algo que o fazia sentir-se tão bem? Beijou com lentidão os lábios de Iori, sentindo com prazer o calor que emanava do corpo em frente ao seu, tentou falar para o outro através de seu olhar tudo o que estava sentindo, mas naquele mesmo instante, tudo em seu campo de visão começou a sair de foco, suas costas se arquearam involuntariamente e um grito mudo de intenso prazer saiu por seus lábios quando uma onda quente de uma sensação inexplicavelmente grandiosa se apossou de seu corpo.

Enquanto plantava inúmeros beijos por todo o rosto de Kyo, Iori mantinha o ritmo e se perdia na sensação, as mãos que feriam a pele de suas costas segundos antes, desesperadas por alívio, agora perdiam as forças. Pensar que Kyo tinha lhe permitido vê-lo assim, ver a expressão tão preciosa que havia se instalado em seu rosto naquele instante, o fez sorrir em adoração. Beijou os olhos fechados do outro com ternura.

Ainda embriagado pelo forte prazer e cego pela vontade descontrolada de proporcionar aquela sensação, com a mesma intensidade, ao outro, Kyo conseguiu forças suficientes para reatar o abraço e sussurrar palavras incoerentes de encontro ao ouvido do outro.

Os sussurros de Kyo, juntamente com os pequenos sons de satisfação que ele liberava tornaram ainda mais próximo o que já era iminente. Com uma última investida, Iori expressou seu alívio sem pudor algum, não se importava se o quarteirão inteiro o ouvisse naquele momento. Suas mãos se mantiveram apertando dolorosamente os quadris de Kyo pelos longos segundos onde ele sentiu seu corpo inteiro se paralisar.

As mãos de Kusanagi desenhavam círculos nas costas de Yagami, em uma carícia descontraída. O moreno riu sentindo o corpo do outro tremer em seus braços, sua visão já não estava mais tão borrada.

Iori mordiscou o ombro do outro depois, como se quisesse indicar que estava se recuperando, deixou que Kyo o segurasse por mais alguns segundos antes de se ajeitar na cama e puxá-lo para junto de si novamente.

O moreno acomodou seu corpo de encontro ao outro, recostando sua cabeça na curva do ombro de Yagami e suspirou. "Acho que, no fim das contas, sempre sofremos do mesmo mal."

Iori lançou-lhe um olhar questionador. "Hm?"

Kyo riu. "Obsessão. Acho que esse sempre foi nosso problema."

O ruivo riu alto. "Tem razão." Falou aplicando um beijo à testa do outro. "Pensando bem, acho que esse sempre foi meu caso."

Kyo pareceu pensativo por alguns segundos. "Você nunca me falou quando exatamente seu ódio por mim nasceu."

Iori parou de rir. "E acha que esse é um bom momento pra falar sobre isso?"

"Acho," olhou sério, diretamente nos olhos do outro. "Acho que preciso saber disso exatamente nesse momento."

Respirando fundo, Iori ajeitou-se em uma posição semi-sentada e abraçou Kyo com mais força. "Desde que fiquei sabendo de sua existência." Olhou nos olhos intrigados do moreno, identificando uma ponta de tristeza em meio a sua surpresa. "É muito tempo, não é mesmo?" Acariciou os cabelos negros com seu próprio rosto. "Mas meu pai me falou que você era o culpado por todo o sofrimento que eu já tinha passado e que se eu acabasse com sua vida, poderia viver normalmente, sem precisar estar constantemente lutando para me tornar forte, coisa que eu odiava."

"Ele disse mesmo isso?"

"Disse." Pegou a mão de Kyo e começou a passar as costas dela em seu rosto. "O pior mesmo é pensar que acreditei... Mas eu era uma criança na época, uma criança muito perturbada por sinal." Sorriu um sorriso cheio de nostalgia, as lembranças daquele passado voltando à sua mente. "Quando vi você pela primeira vez, fiquei me perguntando como alguém tão comum poderia ser o culpado pelos estragos em minha vida, comecei a te seguir, te observar, e minha raiva foi aumentando, não achava justo que você tivesse uma vida normal, com amigos normais, quando eu não tinha nada, então à idéia de que você era o culpado de tudo se tornou fixa pra mim e eu comecei a pensar que teria algum alívio se te matasse." Suspirou. "Por anos esse foi meu único objetivo então, sim, acho que sempre tive obsessão por você. Você, matar você, era a única coisa que importava pra mim."

Voltando a deitar a cabeça sobre o ombro do homem mais alto, Kyo absorveu aquelas informações sentindo algo muito parecido com angústia comprimir seu coração. Pela primeira vez ele viu além da raiva que o outro homem havia despejado sobre ele por todos esses anos, entendeu o que o motivava e não conseguia deixar de imaginar o quanto tinha sido difícil para ele, alguém que nem teve a chance de conhecer a própria mãe, como sempre acontecia com os descendentes do clã Yagami, e que foi criado em meio a um ódio que sequer conseguia entender, isso com o único intuito de vingar-se por uma intriga que precedia sua existência.

"Sinto muito..." Baixou os olhos, não sabia ao certo porque estava dizendo aquilo, não tinha culpa alguma naquela história, também havia sido prejudicado pelas brigas dos clãs, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir tristeza ouvindo o lado da história do outro agora, talvez se eles tivessem conversado antes as coisas teriam sido bem melhores para os dois. Sentia-se péssimo ao pensar que tinha desprezado qualquer tentativa de tentar entender o outro por tanto tempo.

"Não precisa sentir," ele agora olhava para o teto. "Você não tem culpa." Deixou que o silêncio predominasse no ambiente por alguns segundos. "Acho que ninguém tem culpa realmente nessa história."

Kyo assentiu, tornando a olhar para Iori, sua surpresa foi ver que o outro homem ria em sua direção, um brilho zombeteiro iluminando seus olhos. "O que foi agora?" Questionou sem conseguir se conter, antes que ele percebesse um sorriso já tinha curvado seus lábios também.

"Mesmo se saíssemos espalhando, acho que dificilmente alguém acreditaria no que aconteceu hoje entre nós." Esclareceu.

Pensou por um instante e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Beni acreditaria."

"Mas _Beni _não precisa ficar sabendo de nada, não é mesmo?" Lançou um olhar ameaçador.

"Bem, eventualmente, quem sabe." Riu com maldade.

"Se ousar, Kusanagi, te mato." Ameaçou, mas estava rindo.

"Essas ameaças de morte nunca me assustaram." Seu sorriso se tornou malicioso. "Acha que _agora_ elas vão se tornar mais confrontantes?" Finalizou dando um beijo rápido no ombro do outro. "E acho que Benimaru já desconfiava de sua _obsessão_, de qualquer forma."

"Por que diz isso?"

"Ele insinuava coisas, como da vez em que formamos, eu e você, um time juntos para o torneio e ele falou que você já não me olhava como se eu fosse o primeiro de sua lista negra, disse até que você parecia usar essa coisa de vingança só para estar por perto." Kyo riu lembrando da cara séria de Benimaru enquanto o mesmo alegava isso, naquela época tudo aquilo havia soado como piada aos seus ouvidos, mas ao longo dos anos, com a proximidade de Iori e a diminuição da rivalidade entre os dois, ele começou a enxergar certa mudança também. "Claro que descartei tudo o que ele falou."

Iori moveu a cabeça em descrença, um sorriso nos lábios. "Acho que ele deve ter instinto _feminino_."

Kyo gargalhou.

"Mas é verdade, foi bem naquela época que comecei a perceber que não conseguia mais sentir a mesma raiva que sentia por você, me perguntava como um ódio que tinha ocupado todos os meus pensamentos e ações por tanto tempo tinha se esvaído quase que completamente quando passei a te ver mais de perto." Passou a mão pelos cabelos de Kyo, colocando sua franja para trás só para vê-la retornar a posição anterior segundos depois. "Acho que ver o quanto você era diferente da imagem do Kyo que eu tinha criado em minha mente tirou o fundamento de meu desprezo, isso além de finalmente ter conseguido admitir que você não tinha culpa alguma de nada que havia acontecido em meu passado. Nessa época até pensei em deixar isso tudo de lado e tentar dar um rumo a minha vida, parar de vez com as lutas, levar minha banda mais a sério, coisas assim."

"E por que não fez nada disso?"

"Porque não conseguia. Até tentei, comecei a me organizar para fazer dar certo, mas logo vi que não conseguiria." Respirou fundo. "Minha vida parecia terrivelmente vazia."

"Ah, entendo!" Kyo pareceu entusiasmado. "Também já pensei em parar de lutar, mas só de pensar vejo que sentiria sempre como se uma parte de mim estivesse faltando, depois que você se envolve tão totalmente com batalhas realmente fica difícil-" A mão do outro veio para impedi-lo de continuar.

"Não, Kusanagi, eu conseguiria viver perfeitamente sem lutas, não gosto de violência, lembra? Continuo lutando porque é uma das poucas coisas que me ensinaram a fazer bem e também porque se faz necessário se considerarmos que," limpou a garganta. "O que não consigo viver sem é a minha _obsessão_."

Por mais alguns segundos, Kyo ficou encarando o outro, olhando-o de forma questionadora, como se estivesse esperando que ele continuasse, até que finalmente o peso das palavras do ruivo o atingiu como uma onda de eletricidade. Engoliu em seco e amaldiçoou-se mentalmente ao sentir suas faces se aquecerem levemente. Sentia-se patético. O pior de tudo era não conseguir formular nada para dizer.

Iori havia adquirido uma expressão séria e desviara os olhos. "Quando eu não tinha nada, usei você como meu _alicerce_ sem sequer perceber. Meu ódio, minha vontade de te matar, era isso que me mantinha vivo." Voltou seus olhos para o homem em seus braços, não havia nada além de serenidade dentro deles, como se revelar essa verdade estivesse trazendo uma espécie de tranqüilidade para Yagami. "Quando vi tudo isso sumindo, fiquei perdido. Eu não tinha mais motivação para levantar pela manhã, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer que me fizesse sentir tão vivo quanto quando eu estava procurando por você, me preparando para nossa próxima batalha..." Passou a mão por seu próprio rosto. "Então resolvi que queria voltar a te odiar como antes e juro que tentei fazer isso," olhou dentro dos olhos de Kyo mais uma vez e tocou o rosto dele com a ponta de seus dedos. "Mas não consegui. Porém, tentar te odiar, fingir que ainda te odiava, essas coisas faziam com que eu me sentisse bem de alguma forma, inicialmente não entendi a razão para isso, mas depois de um tempo tive que parar de fazer-me de cego para a verdade e essa verdade era justamente isso, eu queria que _você _continuasse sendo um _alicerce _em minha vida."

"Por isso as ameaças passaram a ter um tom de pura implicância..."

"É." Iori desfez o abraço e sentou-se na cama. "E agora você já sabe como me sinto, o que é bem estranho até para mim..." Deu um meio sorriso. "Enquanto mantinha como um segredo meu não parecia coisa tão séria."

Um sorriso se estampou no rosto do moreno também. "Agradeço por ter me falado e não se preocupe que seu segredo vai permanecer só entre nós, dou minha palavra."

"E palavra de Kusanagi sempre é honrada, não é mesmo?" Seu sorriso se alargou.

"Isso mesmo." Ergueu uma sobrancelha ante o tom provocativo do outro. "Banho?"

"Estava prestes a pedir por isso."

"O banheiro fica naquela porta ali." Apontou uma porta no pequeno corredor que estava bem visível de onde eles estavam "Pode ir primeiro, vou ficar mais um tempo me espreguiçando aqui, só não abuse e gaste muita água."

Iori riu já se erguendo. "Vou tentar."

Enquanto ouvia o outro se afastar, Kyo esticava os braços e tentava se livrar do sorriso que curvava seus lábios, mas essa estava se mostrando uma missão impossível. Sentia-se leve por dentro. Sua vida tinha dado uma virada surreal essa noite e tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era no fato de que tinha sido _muito_ bom. Também pensava que as palavras de Yagami tinha o deixado curiosamente feliz. Sabia que a situação não deveria estar lhe parecendo tão natural, mas não conseguia evitar sentir-se assim. Pegou-se relembrando o que o outro havia falado, imaginou cada palavra sendo dita por ele mesmo e não se surpreendeu ao ver-se descobrindo coisas, algumas descobertas que inclusive já haviam sido feitas há muito tempo, mas continuavam sendo negadas até então.

Ergueu-se rapidamente e seguiu até a porta com passos apressados. "Iori?" O ruído da água caindo parou imediatamente e ele encarou isso como um sinal para que ele continuasse. "_Quero_ continuar sendo seu _alicerce_." Surpreendeu-se quando a porta foi aberta de uma vez, sem maiores avisos. Não tinha ouvido os passos do outro se aproximando.

Gotas de água pingavam do cabelo vermelho vivo de Iori. Ele encarava Kyo sério, seus olhos carregavam ansiedade e pareciam inquietos.

"Fingindo, ou não, sentir ódio," engoliu em seco, o olhar intenso do ruivo estava o intimidando um pouco. "Quero que você continue se sentindo _vivo_," limpou a garganta e passou a mão pelos cabelos na tentativa de espantar o nervosismo. "E gostaria de ser um dos motivos causadores disso."

Iori deu um passo à frente e segurou o cabelo de Kyo quando sentiu que esse instintivamente começou a se afastar. "Mas que droga," seu tom era baixo e parecia ameaçador, mesmo que ali não tivesse ameaça alguma. "Você já é _todos_ os malditos motivos e sabe disso." Mordeu o lábio inferior do moreno com considerável força. "Só está querendo que eu alimente ainda mais o seu ego, desgraçado." E tomou os lábios dele em um beijo voraz antes que dali saísse qualquer protesto.

Kyo fechou os olhos e deixou que as sensações causadas pelo beijo tomassem conta de seu corpo, deslizou as mãos dos ombros largos de Iori até seus cabelos, prendendo o máximo que conseguiu de madeixas vermelhas entre seus dedos. Enquanto sentia as mãos do ruivo explorarem todas as partes que conseguiam alcançar de seu corpo, deixando rastros quentes como fogo sobre sua pele, o representante do clã Kusanagi pensou que poderia facilmente se tornar dependente disso também... Uma vida sem Yagami já não seria a mesma coisa, não teria a mesma graça. Sorriu em meio ao beijo quando pensou que talvez aquele fosse o começo de uma fase ainda mais empolgante de suas vidas, uma onde sentimentos além do ódio e do rancor passariam a ligar os dois, onde a rivalidade do passado poderia abrir espaço para um sentimento novo e urgente que não queria mais ser ignorado.

A imagem de um céu onde o sol e a lua podiam brilhar em união foi o último pensamento que invadiu sua mente, arrancando-lhe um sorriso de puro divertimento, antes que ele perdesse totalmente a razão.


End file.
